crossoverxfandomcom-20200213-history
White Ranger vs. Leonardo
White Ranger vs. Leonardo is the official first episode of Battle Royale, and the first episode of the zeroth season, pitting the White Ranger from Mighty Morphin Power Rangers against Leonardo from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Description It's the sixth Power Ranger vs. the blue-clad Ninja Turtle! In this epic battle between two great leaders, who will come out on top? There's only one way to find out...! Prelude (Cue: Title Sequence - Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS & Wii U) Rick: "Fiction has brought us hundred of respectable teams. Some good, some... not so good. Whatever the case may be, you can count on them to save the day and look badass while doing so. But a team is nothing without an awesome leader to lead them to victory. Today folks, we present to you two of the most fearsome leaders to ever come out of television, as they battle to the brutal end." Manny: "I'm Manny, and I'll be researching Tommy Oliver, the White Ranger, and leader of the Mighty Morphing Power Rangers." Chelsea: "I'm Chelsea, and I'll be researching Leonardo, the rooftop hopping leader of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles." F.A.C.T.S.: "I am the Fight Analysis and Conclusion Tolerance Software, or F.A.C.T.S. for short. I will be determining the victor with their research taken into account." Rick: "And I'm Rick Rocker, and this, ladies and gentlemen, is Battle Royale!" White Ranger (Cue: Unknown Theme) Manny: "If you travelled far enough and searched long enough in the western side of the United States, you will come across the city of Angel Grove, California. Angel Grove is the home of a team of superpowered teens with attitudes, the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. Together, the five fought and defeated any trouble that came their way. Nothing was below them. With their enhanced powers connected to the Morphin Grid, these guys were capable of combatting just about anything. The Rangers did a pretty good job fighting Rita off, but then Lord Zedd showed up - Rita's big bad boss and soon-to-be big bad husband! He started beating the hell out of everyone, and they decided they needed some help. Too bad that help nearly killed all of them in the process... Enter Thomas "Tommy" Oliver." Chelsea: "Sheesh, took you long enough to introduce your character." Manny: (sigh) "Could you please stop butting in? Tommy Oliver was just another ass-kicker in training. He spent almost all of his life learning various martial arts, but mainly karate. It all paid off too, since he ended up tying with Jason - the Red Ranger - in a karate exhibition match. But Rita thought that poor little Tommy was just perfect for her plans." Rita: "I am choosing you!" Tommy: "Noooooo!" Rita: "Ahahahahaha!" Rita uses her staff to teleport Tommy away. Chelsea: (laughing) "What is he? A Pokémon?" Rick: "What did she do to him?" (Cue: Go Green Ranger Go - Mighty Morphin Power Rangers) F.A.C.T.S.: "Using her demonic magic, Rita Repulsa mind-controlled Tommy, turning him into the Green Ranger." Manny: "As the Green Ranger, Rita was very close to winning. He defeated all five of the Power Rangers, nearly killed Zordon, and just about destroyed the Command Center! He's that badass!" Chelsea: "Sounds like my type of guy... Then what?" (Music Stops) Manny: "Then... Jason defeated Tommy by destroying an unrelated sword, dispelled Rita's mind-control, and convinced him to join the good side of the Power Rangers." Chelsea: "...That's a really stupid plot-point." F.A.C.T.S: "I am not programmed to feel disappointment, but even I can admit the reasoning sucked." (Music returns) Manny: "To make a long story short, the Green Ranger was the Power Ranger that the team desperately needed. But it didn't end up so well. Tommy's powers ended up running dry, benching the Green Ranger for good. Naturally, with leadership qualities like that, Zordon decided to build a new Power Ranger. This one will be stronger than the rest, faster than the rest, and smarter than the rest. The prophecy of the sixth Ranger, the White Ranger." (Music stops) Manny: "And you wouldn't guess who was chosen to don its armor!" Rick & Chelsea: "Tommy?" Manny: "Alpha!" Alpha: "No! Not that! Not teenagers!" Chelsea: "...What?" Manny: (laughing) "I'm just kidding, guys! Nah, it was Tommy. Man, you guys are gullible." Rick: "If you're done making jokes, can you please tell us more about Tommy?" (Cue: White Ranger Tiger Power - Mighty Morphin Power Rangers) Manny: "Sure. The White Ranger is a fearsome fighting machine. He wields Saba, a sword that can talk. Why he needs his sword to talk, I have no idea, but it's kinda cool nonetheless." Saba: "Excellent work, Tommy! Now look to your left!" Manny: "He's also got a sweet Shark Cycle, made from the fossil of a prehistoric shark - likely the Megalodon. Tommy is agile enough to jump three times his own height, and do this!" Tommy flies through the air, somehow parallel to the ground, to deliver a punch to Goldar, who flies away and crashes into a tree. F.A.C.T.S.: "The laws of physics should not allow that to happen." asdfmovies guy: "Pfft. Screw Gravity!" asdfmovies guy floats upwards, while another asdfmovies guy watches, smiling. Manny: "Tommy is an expert in multiple fighting style, like karate, kenpō and taekwondo. Karate helps Tommy fight hand-to-hand. Since he's a six-degree black-belt, it's easy to say Tommy has karate sown to a science. Outside of his armor, he was able to kick a man entirely made of clay upside a hill." Chelsea: "So what? I bet that that's just an outlier!" F.A.C.T.S.: "When he lost his Green Ranger powers, Tommy punched Goldar - a gargoyle-ape-like creature - so hard, that he fell to the ground. And Tommy didn't even have his White Ranger suit and the power set it granted him at the time." Manny: "It was all natural strength!" F.A.C.T.S.: "The same strength that would have shattered a human skull." Chelsea: "Pfft. I bet he couldn't even scratch Leonardo's shell..." Manny: "I'll have you know, sis. Even those awesome abilities aren't his strongest attribute. With Saba, he is able to summon a giant robotic tiger, known as the Tigerzord!" Tigerzord trips and falls on its back. (Cue: Unknown Theme) Rick: "Best... cat... EVER! Wonder how big his litterbox would have to be..." Manny: "Tommy can actually summon the Zords of the other Power Rangers if he needs to, forming the gargantuan and awesome-looking Mega Tigerzord." Chelsea: "Wait! That shouldn't be allowed, it's outside help!" F.A.C.T.S.: "Technically, Tommy does not summon the other Rangers, so he's still the one that does it all." Manny: "That's why you should wait until I finish talking before making assumptions. As I was saying, the Mega Tigerzord is capable of shooting energy blasts, generating an extremely tough shield-" Rick: "-and shooting A GIANT FLAMING BIRD!" Manny: "The bird thing is called the Phoenix Strike, and it's pretty much guaranteed to one-shot the enemy." Chelsea: "It could still be deflected back at him, though." Manny: "But the Mega Tigerzord had previously survived his own attack with little to no damage. Tigerzord destroyed Hunkajunk, a stupidly named building-size monster, with just a couple of attacks. It also carries the Red Dragon Thunderzord, which weighs 102 tons! If that wasn't insane enough, it kicked Nimrod far into the air - who's around the same size as the Tigerzord itself!" Chelsea: "Let's also not forget that even with the Tigerzord, it's bulky, not as agile, and can be overloaded just like any other machine." Manny: "Okay, I'll admit it. Tommy's arsenal lacks in variety, and most of his feats are incredibly inconsistent. Even then, the White Ranger is a capable fighter, able to ward off dozens of evil forces at once. He's skilled enough to fight an evil clone of himself, powered by Rita's demonic magic. And when Lord Zedd invaded the Command Center, you bet your ass that Tommy was right there, in his White Ranger armor, ready to help. Given his skill, it's no wonder he became so popular. In fact, Tommy was so popular, that they brought him back to help the next group of Power Rangers... again... and again." Rick: "People sure love their Tommy." Manny: "Exactly! That's the reason why Thomas "Tommy" Oliver is considered the greatest Power Ranger of all time! All evil in the universe fears the name 'White Ranger'." Chelsea: "...Buuuut he's still going to lose." Tommy: "Got it, Zordon! We're on our way! Come on, guys, we've still got work to do!" Power Rangers: "Right!" "Let's go!" "Let's do it!" Student: "Good luck, guys!" Leonardo (Cue: Tae Kwon Crow's Theme - Skylanders: Trap Team) Chelsea: "It all started in Japan, where there lived a man named Yoshi." Manny: "Yoshi...?" A picture of Yoshi from the Super Mario Bros. franchise appears on screen. Chelsea: "No!" A red no symbol appears on top of the picture. Chelsea: "Hamato Yoshi was training in the art of ninjutsu, and was a member of the Foot Clan, a gang of ninjas. Yoshi was one of their best. He had a pet rat named Splinter, who even learned the art of ninjutsu himself! Somehow... Yoshi had a rival named Oroku Nagi, that fought him over pretty much everything, including the love of a woman." Rick: "Oh, love triangles. Aren't they romantic?" Chelsea: "...Not exactly. Yoshi walked over Nagi beating the woman, Tang Shen, then probably murdered the dude. While he did save Tang Shen, he had dishonored himself by killing Nagi, so he and Shen fled to New York." Manny: "And they lived happily ever after?" Chelsea: "Nope. You think it'd just be over after that, but that's where you're wrong." (Cue: Shredder's Suite - Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1990)) Chelsea: "The Foot Clan's American branch just so happened to be led by Oroku Saki, Nagi's brother. You may know him as the Shredder." Rick: "And don't we all just adore coincidences?" Shredder: "Tonight I dine on turtle soup!" Chelsea: "Saki killed Yoshi and Shen in cold blood. But Saki made his greatest mistake - he left one living being in the house alive, which would come back to bite him several years later." Manny: "What? Did the rat seriously seek revenge for his master?" Chelsea: "Yeah. Well, kinda..." (Cue: Origins - Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2014)) Chelsea: "After getting out of his cage, the pet rat Splinter roamed around New York, eating garbage, spreading disease - all of that good stuff. But that changed when a kid dropped his four pet turtles that he was carrying for some reason into the sewers, that had some toxic ooze for some reason, and Splinter decided to take them in... for some reason." Rick: "This is why I'm never giving my kid a pet. That's money being thrown away." Chelsea: "Turns out the ooze, called Mutagen, mutates things into giant, anthropomorphic versions of themselves, with the ability to talk." Baby Turtle: "Pizza! Pizza!" Chelsea: "Splinter named the four turtles after the Renaissance painters: Raphael, Donatello, Michelangelo, and today's awesome fighter - Leonardo." (Cue: Theme Song (Instrumental) - Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003)) Singers: "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles! Turtles counting on! One, two, three, four!" Chelsea: "Leonardo is the brave leader of the Ninja Turtles. No matter the situation, you can always expect him to keep a calm demeanor and steady concentration." Manny: "He also occasionally beats them in a nineties rock band!" Raphael: (singing) "Someday you know that it's gonna come true! That's why we're here and we're telling you true! We're coming out of our shells!" (Music stops) Chelsea: "Never. Mention that. Again." (Cue: Sewer Surfin' - Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles IV: Turtles in Time) Chelsea: "Leonardo is trained in a variety of swords, but today I'll be focusing on his trademark weapon - the ninjaken. They're straight edges, with a blade of purified iron. Leo carries two of these bad boys, and despite what one would think, Leo is a total master with them, cutting enemies down to size in a matter of seconds!" Rick: "Now you're speaking my language, Chels!" Chelsea: "As a master of ninjutsu, Leo's great at sneaking around. Naturally, he'll need some gear that can help him get up to high places, like a grappling hook. As for more combat-oriented gear, he has the standard ninja smoke bombs. For defense, all he really needs is his durable shell." F.A.C.T.S.: "In real life, turtle shells are one of the most durable perceptive pieces of armor in the animal kingdom. Turtle shells are comprised of a hard bone plate, covered by a tough layer of hair, nails, teeth and bones from other animals. They are built to survive faster predators and are proficient at doing so, as their shells can take a gunshot without a scratch. Turtle shells do have their limit. Box turtles are recorded to only support 200 times their own weight before caving in." Chelsea: "And Leo is obviously stronger than any old turtle! The shell's been able to survive blasts from one of the Shredder's weapons, that was able to shatter entire castles." Manny: "We never did see it smash a castle, though." Chelsea: "But it's impressive nonetheless. In the event that he does start taking damage, he can heal himself with a technique called Healing Hands. While concentrating, he can heal from almost anything, including a deadly poison with supposedly no cure! But what good are weapons when you have no training to go along with it? Luckily, Leo's an Olympic-level athlete, and a master of iaido, kendo, aikido and kenjutsu. While they're all sword-based skills, Leonardo is a young prodigy." Manny: "None of this sounds super-impressive to me. What counter is any of this to a giant robot?" (Cue: Unknown Theme) Chelsea: "I'm glad you asked, Manny, because has one last trick up his sleeve. Or rather, around his neck. The Amulet of Acolytes." (Music stops) Manny: "A necklace is going to stop a Zord?! Really? You're getting desperate." Rick: "Not going to lie, Chels, this sounds awfully one-sided right now." (Music returns) Chelsea: "That's what you think. When Leonardo channels his inner chi and concentrates, the Amulet will turn him into his Mystic form! Leonardo's strength and speed are boosted dramatically. In this form, he can smash boulders, use telepathy, and move faster than the eye can track! If that wasn't insane enough..." Leonardo channels his chi to form a roaring dragon. Kon-Shisho: "A dragon! Inconceivable for one so young!" Chelsea: "Yes, you heard right. When Leonardo fully expresses his latent spiritual powers, he transforms into a mighty dragon. In this form, Leonardo can fly around with his wings and spew fire!" Rick: "Are you sure we're still on the right series? I'm no scientist, but I can make a good guess and say that turtles do not evolve into dragons." Charles Darwin: "Uhh... no." Chelsea: "Never underestimate Leo's spiritual power!" Manny: "With or without that Amulet, Leo still doesn't have a chance!" Chelsea: "You see, Leonardo never needed the Amulet to do some amazing things. Like that time when he fought one-on-one against the strongest member of the Triceraton civilization, and was able to kill him in no time! Or when he forcefully opened a giant T-rex's jaws from the inside!" F.A.C.T.S.: "The strength of a Tyrannosaurus rex's bite is 12,800 pounds, more than enough to crush a human skeleton." Chelsea: "When it comes to speed, Leo doesn't need the Amulet to be impressive, either. He's easily reacted to laser blasts from alien weaponry, and he's faster than Master Splinter - who can dodge point-blank semi-automatic fire. Leonardo's skills don't stop at leadership, either. He's gone sword-to-sword with the Shredder, and for the high expectations that Master Splinter had, Leonardo is the only student of his to learn everything that he had to offer." Splinter: "This is a difficult decision. I will meditate on it." Splinter closes the door, only to open it again. Splinter: "It's Leonardo." Splinter closes the door again. Leonardo: "No hard feelings, Raph?" Raphael grunts in annoyance. (Cue: Unknown Theme) Manny: "Hey sis, aren't you forgetting some things about your reptilian husband?" Chelsea: "I take it that you mean weaknesses, right? Don't worry, I got you covered. He may be the most intelligent and skilled of his team, but he's used to always working with them, so he's not as strong when he's fighting by himself. Still, if Leo uses the full extent of his spiritual power, all foes are sure to fall!" Leonardo: "Gentlemen! I have a bold and daring plan! There's no time for hesitation. My orders must be carried out without question!" The camera pans out to reveal that Leo's brothers have already left. Leonardo: "Guys? Guys, wait up!" Pre-Battle (Cue: Waiting Room - Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS & Wii U) Rick: "There you have it, ladies and gentlemen! These two leaders are about to duke it out in just a moment. When it's all said and done and one team is left leader-less, who do you think wins this Battle Royale? Make sure to leave your thoughts down on the comment section below." F.A.C.T.S.: "Fight analysis complete! I have concluded the most likely of thousands of possible scenarios and have created a visual interpretation of the research." Rick: "Then you know what that means... It's Showtime!" The Battle (Cue: Unknown Theme) On a dark night, Leonardo treads through a snowy forest. Suddenly, he hears something and turns around, swords at the ready. However, no one is there. Leo sheathes his blades and keeps walking. After another walk, Leo backflips and unsheathes his swords, as two Putty Patrollers block his way. Leo boosts toward them and slices the in the abdomen, defeating them. He then turns around to face another person, who jumps into Leo's sight. This is the White Ranger, his short sword, Saba, in hand. Tommy: "I finally found you." Leonardo: "Found who?" Tommy: "You're that mutant ninja that everyone has been talking about." Leonardo: "Look. As much as I'd love to stick around, I'n in a hurry. I'm going to meet up with a couple of... friends." Tommy: "Heh. You're not fooling anyone. You're out of your mind if you think I'm letting you and your friends cry back to Lord Zedd." Leonardo: "Lord Zedd--" He then crouches, ninjaken ready to slice. Leonardo: "Look, I think there's been a misunderstanding. I don't know who this Lord Zedd guy is. I'm asking you one more time to move." Tommy: "Likely story--" (Cue: Momentary Life - Guilty Gear X2) Tommy throws his sword into the air, catches it and takes a stance. Tommy: "You're gonna have to make me." Leonardo: "God. I hate you stubborn types." Leo takes a stance as well. Leonardo: "Fine. Have it your way." FIGHT! The two warriors dash and slice at each other, both of them managing to dodge. Leo goes for a kick in Tommy's stomach, but Tommy evades and tries to slash at Leo. Leo sidesteps out of the way and tries to slash at Tommy's back, but Tommy gets out of the way in time - only to come back and uppercut Leo away. Leo crashes into a tree and quickly get up, then starts to run at speeds no regular turtle can reach. Suddenly, a barrage of shuriken flies toward Tommy. Tommy does a handstand to avoid some of them, kicks one away and sidesteps out of the last shuriken's way. Tommy then stands in shock, as he almost manages to see Leonardo before him... only for the real turtle to speed at him from the treetops. Leo tries to land his sword on the Ranger's back, but he evades - however, Leo plants his sole into Tommy's chest, stunning him. Leo then kicks Tommy's head, grabs his face, stabs him with one of his blades and hurls him behind his back. The turtle jumps to the sky, and tries to slash at Tommy's chest as he comes down, but Tommy manages to roll out of the way. Leonardo sprints at him as Tommy shoots some energy blasts from Saba. Leonardo dodges every one of them, but Tommy jumps toward him and lands an uppercut to Leo's chin. Tommy then slashes at Leo and kicks him away. Leo lands on the snow, his ninjaken besides him. He is defeated. Tommy: "That was almost too easy. Have a nice rest." (Music stops) Tommy: "The White Ranger never loses to evil!" The Shark Cycle speeds through the woods, and the White Ranger jumps on it. However, a strange pendant appears next to Leonardo - the Amulet of the Acolytes, as it levitated Leo's body. - - - (Cue: Unknown Theme) The White Ranger drives his Shark Cycle through a big city. Suddenly, someone outspeeds the motorcycle and slashes its front wheel, Tommy looking at it with surprise. He manages to jump out of the Cycle right before it crashes, then skids down the road and meets the person who slashed his tire, jumping at him with swords ready to attack... Leonardo: "Now you're gonna pay." Leonardo, now in Mystic form, moves in blinding speeds, attacking Tommy with his ninjaken from every direction. Tommy manages to land on his feet. Tommy: "Okay, snapping turtle. No more Mr. Nice Guy!" The screen suddenly darkens. Tommy: "Let's go, White Tigerzord!" When the screen returns to normal, a giant, cat-themed mech stands where Tommy stood second ago - the White Tigerzord. The Tigerzord lands its massive, golden sword on the ground, trying to hit Leo. The turtle avoids the attack and sprints away, the Zord shooting at him energy blasts from its tiger-shaped chestplate. Leonardo stops next to the Shark Cycle and levitates it, launching it at the Tigerzord... only for it to do absolutely no damage. The scene then cuts away to Leonardo, running on the city's rooftops, as the Tigerzord tries to keep up with him. Tommy: "You're pretty quick on your feet for a turtle. But I'll show you true speed." Suddenly, the Zord boosts forward and bypasses Leo, then slashes at him. Leo manages to dodge the gigantic sword, but is punched away by the Tigerzord. Leo smashes into a wall and falls down, bruised and battered. He heals himself using the Healing Hands technique - however, his Mystic form runs out of power. Tommy: "Not so tough without that Amulet, huh? Time to end this!" Leonardo: "I have to remember Master Splinter's teachings. Concentrate..." Leo glows with spiritual energy, much to Tommy's confusion. Before the Ranger's very eyes, Leonardo transforms into a dragon. Leo roars and claws the Tigerzord down to the ground. He flies around the mech, slashing it with his claws every time he passes, then lands on top of it and breathes a stream of blue flames on its face. Tommy: "I'm grounded. Looks like I have no choice. People will get hurt if this keeps going on." Tommy raises his sword in the air, using the final trick he has left... Tommy: "Calling the other Zords! I need Mega Tigerzord powers, now!" The Zord starts to glow and transform, as Leo flies away. When the Tigerzord stands up, it looks completely different - it is now the Mega Tigerzord. The Zord quickly runs toward the dragon and uppercuts his chin. Just as Leo lands, the Mega Tigerzord jumps at it and tries to punch him with both hands. Leo leaps and lands behind the Zord, headbutting it - and the Zord retaliates by grabbing the dragon and throwing him away. Leo lands on all fours and shoots a fireball toward the mech, but the Zord blocks it with its forearm. Tommy: "All out of fire in that nasty breath? Here. I got something for you. Go long." Leo jets through the air, aiming to beat down his opponent... ...But he instead meets head-first a flaming Phoenix Strike, one so powerful that it manages to completely shatter the Amulet of the Acolytes. Leonardo, now a turtle again, falls to the hard ground, bruised and bloodied. Leonardo: "D-d-dammit... the Amulet... Raph... Donnie... Mikey... Master..." Tommy: "Hey. Whenever you crawl back out of whatever sewer you came from, tell Lord Zedd I said Hi." The Mega Tigerzord jumps high up in the air... ...And comes back, feet-first, to stomp Leonardo into a bloodied corpse. KO! Tommy is seen standing on top of his Zord's shoulder. Tommy: "That was fun. Man, I'm really in the mood for some pizza now. Nothing like stopping bad guys to work you up an appetite." The Mega Tigerzord walks out into the city. Meanwhile, the three remaining Ninja Turtles are standing over Leonardo's corpse, shocked at their brother's fate. Donatello, Michelangelo and Raphael: "LEO!!!!!!" Results Rick: "Well. I think I can say, without a doubt - That was awesome!" Chelsea: "Yeah, except it's a load of baloney!" Manny: "Someone heat up the stove, because we're having turtle soup tonight!" Chelsea: "F.A.C.T.S. is obviously busted, Leonardo is more versatile, more durable, and more agile than that hunk-o'-junk robot! I demand a recount!" Rick: "F.A.C.T.S., if you will." F.A.C.T.S.: "Here are the results." Rick: "Thanks." (cleans throat) "It is true, Leonardo has and edge in variety, durability, agility and strength at the start of the match. At the start. As the battle progressed, however, Leonardo's disadvantages against Tommy overwhelmed him. White Ranger's experience, martial arts, strength and Zords were too much for Leonardo to handle on his own. Not only were the Zords more powerful than Mystic Leonardo, but it was durable enough to tank intergalactic threats with relative ease. Yes, Leonardo's shell can take heavy punishment, but nothing above 200 times his own weight, which rounds his durability to around 18 tons, and that's nothing compared to the Tigerzord, which weighs at the very least 140 tons!" F.A.C.T.S.: "The Amulet of Acolytes was Leonardo's best chance at winning, but that too failed. The Amulet's time limit and risk of being shattered did not give Leonardo enough time to duke it out in a one-on-one battle with the Mega Tigerzord." Manny: "And we shouldn't forget the most important part. Leonardo is the leader of a crime-fighting team, but that isn't to say he carries his teammates. In fact, Leonardo heavily relies on the aid of his brothers in order to compensate his plans and to hide his weaknesses - not good experience to take in a one-on-one fight with no outside help. White Ranger, on the other hand, was created to be more powerful, more durable, more agile and better at generally anything the Power Rangers could do already. Sure, Tommy has led his team and relied on them, but that isn't to say he couldn't handle any of the threats on his own. Tommy doesn't need his team as much as Leonardo needs his. Plus, Tommy's eventual experience in other Power Ranger teams is a testament to how revered he truly is." Chelsea: (grunts) "I hate all of you." Manny: "You'll get over it. If only he didn't suck, Leonardo might've actually won!" (laughs) Chelsea: "Manny, I swear-" Rick: "In the end, Tommy stomped any chances of Leonardo winning! The winner of this Battle Royale is the White Ranger!" Tommy: "Wow! I'm sorry, I guess I forgot to tell you guys - sushi is my favorite food!" F.A.C.T.S.'s Final Verdict White Ranger +Stronger in base. +Has more experience fighting by himself. +Mega Tigerzord > Dragon Leo. +Has overcome more dangerous opponents than Leo. -Slower in base. -Mystic Leonardo > Base Tommy. Leonardo +Faster in base. +Wider arsenal. +Mystic form was his best chance against White Ranger. -Would eventually get overpowered by Tommy. -Weaker in base. -Mystic and Dragon forms weren't enough to take on the Tigerzord. Trivia *The connection between the White Ranger and Leonardo is that they are the chosen leaders of their teams and can be identified by their signature colours. They both also primarily wield swords as weapons *The Power Rangers and the TMNT once had a live-action crossover, and funnily enough, the voice of Saba (Tommy's sword) played Leonardo. Category:TV Show vs. TV Show Episodes Category:Rivalry Episodes Category:Death Battle Themed Episodes Category:Hero vs. Hero Episodes Category:Fights animated by KingIke75 Category:Guys Only Episodes Category:Battle Royale Season Premieres Category:Battle Royale Season One Category:Battle Royale Episodes Category:Manny's Winning Episodes